The Democratic People's Republic of Chaego
Foundation The Democratic People's Republic of Chaego (DPRC) was founded by Great Leader Generalissimo Hyung. The Great Leader lead a band of Revolutionary Patriots against an oppressive fascist government backed by its equally right wing allies. After many arduous years of bloody struggle, the Revolutionary army, Workers, and Peasants emerged victorious. The DPRC is led by the Worker's Party of Chaego, headed by Eternal President Hyung, and the Supreme Chegan People's Congress composed of representatives from every province. The official motto of the DPRC, coined by President Hyung, is: "Let us work together to build a prosperous future!". Worker's Party of Chaego The Eternal President and the WPC worked hard after achieving victory over the rule of the fascist dictatorship to establish a socialist state for the benefit of the working class, and to secure the Revolution against reactionaries and counter-revolutionaries from taking back power. By 1965, it was declared that all capitalists of the former ruling class were eradicated and not a single trace of their existence remained. By the benevolence of the Party, the innocent families of the now extinct capitalists were embraced by the Socialist State and re-educated within the newly established University system, free of charge, just as it is for all the people of Chaego. The WPC organized a system of democratically run provinces throughout the nation, where the WPC and the local population of each province collectively runs the local economy to meet all needs, and also cooperatively with the local economies of other provinces. Worker's Councils/Assemblies are held for each factory and other workplaces, where decisions are made with majority consensus and advice from the embedded representative Party Cadre of 10 per province. The WPC cadre plays a mostly advisory role, but do enforce ideological adherence to any and all that are in danger of engaging in counter-revolutionary thought. A Bi-Annual meeting of the Supreme Chegan People's Congress is held in the capital city of Hyungyang, where the representatives of each province, along with their WPC cadre, attend to give reports on their provinces and make decisions for the country as a whole. The SCPC is moderated by the Hyungyang WPC Cadre, and presided over by the Great Leader. When national decisions are voted on, each province gets a single vote, with tie broken by the Great Leader's final decision. Socialist System Under the Party's wise leadership, the people began to feel the fruits of their labor for the first time in their lives by adhering closely to the Great Leader's Socialist teachings and direction. Housing, healthcare, food, clothing, education, transportation, utilities and employment were all declared inalienable rights in the Chegan Constitution. The workers and peasants of the country all labor cooperatively for the greater good of the nation, distributing manpower equally across the board so the longest working hours is an astounding maximum of 4 hours per day for any citizen. Contrary to popular belief in the West, the benefits of the socialist society are not given gratis. Only those that contribute and labor to benefit society are rewarded; able bodied persons that refuse to work are immediately admitted to the Ministry of Re-Education. The world does not turn without labor. However, the elderly, disabled, and children are given understandable exception to this law. The Ministry of Health and Welfare provides for those who cannot work, deploying armies of highly trained dedicated professionals that provide in-home care, childcare, and so on. Weekly Worker's Assemblies are held in all workplaces where management decisions, budget, wages, and tasks are democratically decided by the workers themselves. General Managers are also democratically elected by the workers in monthly or bi-monthly elections from the pool of workers of each workplace. The furthest extent the Central Government gets involved in workplaces is providing advise and guidance; the embedded WPC Cadre weighs in on issues that require them. Other than playing an advisory role, the State is responsible for the construction of leisure centers for workers and providing entertainment, such as sending musical troupes or student groups to worksites to organize activities and perform for the workers. Education Education is deemed one of the most important aspects of society by the Party, demonstrated with the establishment and construction of the prestigious Chegan National University system, where grand centers of Public Education exist in every province of Chaego, made accessible to all citizens where they are guaranteed a free, full education. The educational system is Pre-school thru 4-year University, where attendance and completion of all levels is compulsory. Transportation routes solely for the purpose of ferrying students to schools have been built throughout the country, so that even students in the most remote, rural areas of the DPRC are able to attend and gain knowledge without difficulty. School uniforms, textbooks, and supplies are all subsidized by the State, gifts from the Worker's Party and Great Leader in their commitment to literacy. The literacy rate of the DPRC is 100%, and it is the goal of the Party to maintain complete literacy permanently. On top of their studies, students are also expected to engage in healthy physical activity. Physical education is combined with military training in the Chegan education system, with defense of the DPRC also a top priority. Students are trained to be expert marksmen, conditioned to be in top physical shape, and educated in guerrilla tactics taken from the Great Leader's writings on his experiences, as well as the other historical examples of successful revolutionary struggles in Vietnam, Korea, Russia, China, and so on. Physical education courses are also intertwined with lessons on political theory, with classes held by the local cadre, teaching students about People's War, the necessity of understanding class struggle, and so on. Discrimination based on gender, religion, sexual orientation, and race is illegal; all the peoples of Chaego are admitted into the education system. The Chegan People's Armed Forces The military of the DPRC is composed of 5 branches: The Chegan People's Ground Force, The Chegan People's Naval Force, The Chegan, People's Air Force, Red Tiger Corp (Special Forces), and the Chegan People's Missile Guidance Bureau. Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Democratic people's Republic of Chaego